


Kobe Beef and Hotel Beds

by yourebrilliant



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 2.08 "Company Man" just after Peter's Kobe Beef arrives.  Just...fluff, so much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kobe Beef and Hotel Beds

‘Neal?’ Peter looked up from his Kobe beef, suddenly aware of the absence of his quicksilver partner. ‘Where have you gone?’

‘Peter!’ Neal called, suddenly leaning through the open bathroom doorway. ‘Have you seen this shower? Nice!’

‘More than seen it,’ Peter said, smiling as he gestured to the thick towelling robe he was wearing. ‘And, yes, it is nice.’

Neal’s gaze travelled over Peter’s long form contemplatively. ‘You still eating?’ he asked.

Peter nodded and watched as an infectious smile blossomed on his partner’s face. ‘Good,’ Neal commented distractedly. ‘Kobe beef is a delicacy. You enjoy it.’ Before Peter could say anything, Neal had winked at him and disappeared back into the bathroom.

 

Half an hour later, Neal emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and a thick, white bath towel. ‘Now _that_ ,’ he said, raking one long-fingered hand through his thick, damp hair, ‘is a _good_ shower. You sure you want to stay with the FBI?’

‘Funny,’ Peter commented, smiling at Neal from the couch. ‘I’m fine with my life as it is.’

Neal beamed in response, pushing wet strands of hair off his forehead. ‘Oh, hey, look at the time. I’d better get some sleep.’ Still smiling, he turned away from the living room, heading for the vast, luxurious bed beyond.

‘What makes you think you’re sleeping here?’ Peter demanded, rising from the couch and striding after Neal.

A wicked laugh resounded from the bedroom. ‘You know you can’t sleep in an empty bed,’ Neal called.

‘I can sleep just fine in _that_ bed,’ Peter retorted playfully.

‘No one wants to see a CPA with bags under his eyes,’ Neal commented, already pulling back the covers on one side. ‘Don’t forget El!’ he called.

Rolling his eyes, Peter reached out and scooped up the framed photo of his beloved wife. ‘See what I have to put up with,’ he murmured.

 

An unfamiliar ring tone interrupted Peter’s sleep the next morning. ‘Neal?’ he hissed, reaching for the hotel phone beside the bed. ‘Hello?’

‘Good morning, Mister Lassen,’ the hotel receptionist said cheerily, ‘this is your wake-up call.’

‘Uh, thank you,’ Peter responded distractedly, running a hand over his face. ‘Oh, same time tomorrow,’ he added, before replacing the receiver. Rolling onto his back, Peter propped himself up in bed, scanning the room for his absent partner. ‘Neal!’ he hissed again, flinging back the covers. Something crumpled under the thick duvet, and Peter saw a corner of white hotel stationary visible beneath the corner of the covers. Leaning over, he peeled back the covers to find a folded sheet of paper sitting on top of Neal’s pillow. Neal’s handwriting was evident even in the few letters inscribed on the front;

_Peter_

‘What, no flower?’ Peter murmured, unfolding the note.

_Had to leave early (out the servant’s entrance again!). Have a great day at work, hon._

Neal x

Rolling his eyes, Peter smiled and tucked the note behind El’s frame.


End file.
